The invention relates generally to expert systems and deals more particularly with a system for designing a computer network comprising hardware platforms, applications, data bases, user interfaces, etc.
There are many types and arrangements of computer networks which can be formed today from a wide variety of hardware platforms, applications, data bases, user interfaces, interconnections, clustering techniques, user device supports, distribution techniques, etc. To optimize performance and minimize cost, the type and arrangement can be tailored to a specific business need. For example, members of a purchasing department in a company may need rapid and inexpensive communications with each other and access to a common data base. In such a case, it may be best to provide each member with a workstation, and connect all the workstations in a common network with a common server and common DASD managed by the common server. The problem is more complex considering there are also optimum network hardware and software, purchasing application, data base manager, etc. to select. If there are several such departments, it may be best to provide a like number of such networks and a single host computer connected to all of the network servers. In this extended environment, there is an optimum type of host computer, communication facility between the network servers and host computer, data base manager for host DASD, etc. Thus, even for a business need with so few basic requirements, there are many possible combinations from which to choose. Naturally, as the requirements increase in number and complexity, there are even more possible combinations to consider. It is difficult and time consuming for a person to design the optimum system without assistance in view of the many possible combinations and requirement to understand capabilities and performance of each component and link in each combination.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for designing a computer network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which minimizes hardware platforms and consolidates data bases.